


Bathroom Encounters

by littleartemis



Series: Quickies [37]
Category: Supernatural, Ten Inch Hero
Genre: Bathroom Sex, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In retrospect the bathroom was probably not the best place to be doing this.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathroom Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Done on random impulse for askbpriestly (tumblr). Started on anon, and I’m finishing it here.

In retrospect, the bathroom was probably not the best place to be doing this. Hell, he probably should not be doing this at all. He was not Tish, he did not pick up random people. But those green eyes, freckles, and his damn smile made him have second thoughts. Next thing he knew he was in the shops bathroom with the other man pressed against the wall, their lips pressed together. Some beautiful nameless man who was making the sexiest noises possible.

It did not help Priestly’s aching need when the man’s breath hitched in his throat. Though he did encourage it by sucking on a dark vein of his throat. He arched into Priestly’s touches, his hands scrambling for something to grab onto. Priestly was sure that if his hair did not have so much gel in it, those slightly calloused fingers would be going through his hair, grabbing hold and tugging. Just the thought of that and he almost came in his pants.

Breathless curses were all that seemed to come from the stranger, and a few plea’s of ‘fuck me’. And really, he didn’t need to be told twice. His own hands moved to undo the buckle on the man’s pants as he pressed his lips to the others again. Moaning as their tongues tangled, he almost impatiently jerked the jeans down the others thighs, pulling back only so he could look down at the arousal that greeted him.

The plush lips of the stranger connected with his own again in a frantic, needing kiss which he answered quite happily. The others hands were tugging his kilt down, and he kicked it away once it was on the floor. He did not need it for what he was about to do. Breaking the kiss he looked around for something to lube the other up, laughing a little breathlessly when the man provided a small tube of lube. Taking it, he instructed him with one hand to turn around, smirking as he did so.

With him pressed against the wall, one cheek against the cold tile, Priestly moved up behind him. He spread some lube on his fingers before teasingly brushing them over the others entrance. He pushed the collar of the man’s leather jacket out of the way as he leaned in to kiss at his throat, biting down gently. When one finger finally pushed in, a gasp left him, and Priestly smirked against his neck, lips moving to suck gently at the others ear.

His teeth tugged at the earlobe as a second finger slipped in with the first. Fuck he was already pretty stretched, his ass clearly well used, but that did not deter him because he needed to just be inside of him already. Just those whimpers, and whines that indicated that he was needing. How even his ears seemed to be covered in freckles. How his hips pushed back with each movement of Priestly’s fingers.

It took only a little longer before he was pushing in behind the other man, holding his length. He pressed the head against the puckered hole, getting little to no resistance. Groaning out low in his throat, it took only a little longer until he was completely inside of him. A low laugh left him, feeling what seemed to be someone else’s seed. Like before coming to the shop he had already had a cock stuffing his slutty hole. Fuck was he tight, warm, slickand Priestly did not want to move from where he was at any time soon.

If the stranger did not just get louder with his noises, he would have been able to stay like that.

Instead he pulled out turning the man around with little warning. Kissing him long and hard he lifted the other man’s thighs, wrapping them around his waist. Quickly he pushed up into the other man again, groaning against his lips. It was perfect as suddenly a scream left the other, and it was swallowed by Priestly as he thrust into him hard. Every thrust after that seemed to just encourage more sounds from those soft lips. Though he did not mind it. It meant he was doing something right.

His thrusts were hard and fast, almost brutal. The other mans were wrapped around his neck, fingers playing along the skin there, his body moving compliantly with the others. “Mnnnn…” it was the only thing coming from him other then pleasured moans and cries. Everything muffled by Priestly’s lips. He swallowed them eagerly though. Wanting more and more of this. He wanted everything from this man. This beautiful stranger in his arms who was all his just for the time being.

Neither lasted for much longer though as a final scream left the man’s lips and he was coming between them. He could feel it stick to their shirts. How this man tightened around his cock. A few final thrusts into the tight, encasing warmth and Priestly was gone, filling the other man with his own release, letting it join that of the man who had been here before him. While that should have bothered him, it just got him hornier. But he was steadily softening, breathing heavily against the others lips.

They clashed for one last kiss before he pulled out, grabbing some tissue to clean them both up. The other man kissing his jaw fondly, and smacking his bare ass before wiping his ass and cock. Priestly took care to clean their shirts and his own length before slipping the kilt back on again.

Exiting together, he moved back behind the counter, watching the stranger head over to his companion who was impatiently waiting for him. All he heard was a ‘what the hell Dean?’ before both disappeared out the shop door, ‘Dean’ walking a little awkwardly, and looking quite satisfied with himself as Priestly watched…just a little smugly.


End file.
